


First Meeting

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Franky's first meeting, one version anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Erica was sitting at a desk in the library, awaiting a new prospect. A new prisoner who wanted to further her education by doing her hsc. A dark haired, attractive woman sauntered over and looked at her confidently.  
“Miss Davidson?” she said casually.  
“Yes,” Erica stood up, extending her hand, “Franky Doyle, I presume?”  
For the first time Erica saw Franky Doyle bite her lip, “You presume right.”  
She sunk into her chair, too casually for Erica’s liking.  
“I hear you’d like to complete your HSC,” Erica began.  
Franky shrugged, “Not much else to do in here aye,” she looked around.  
It annoyed Erica that she didn’t seem to have the prisoners full attention, but she had been warned this one could be trouble, she was trying to run the prison, make top dog position, currently held by Jacs for a number of years.  
“Right, well, we can do that – “ Erica started.  
“Great, so uh how long is this shit going to take?” Franky asked.  
Erica wasn’t used to the casual swearing Franky had just thrown out.  
“Sorry, you kinda pick up bad lingo in these places,” Franky shrugged again, “you ever been inside? Nah, what am I thinking? You’re like a lawyer or a social worker or some sh, somethin’ right? That’s what they said.”  
So she could pay attention, Erica noted, “Yes, both, double degree in law and social worker.”  
“Fuck, that’s intense. Must meet a lot of screwballs huh?”  
Erica sighed, “Right so, we’re here to talk about you – “  
Franky lent forward resting her arms on the desk, closing the space between her and her new tutor, “You seem pretty interesting though.”  
Erica was flustered by this woman’s mannerisms and attitudes, she tried to keep professional but could feel the young prisoners eyes sweep her body before she lent back in her chair again.  
“What we can do is, “ she gave a slight cough, trying to regain composure as she felt the prisoner’s eyes bore into her, unashamedly focussing on her lips, “meet every week and work through your HSC, of course there are five core subjects,” Franky nodded, good, Erica thought, she was finally listening, “now look this course can take at least twelve months so if you’re not serious – “  
Franky held her hands up, “Whoa, I’m offended, who says I’m not serious? Plus you’ll be my tutor for the year, right?” Franky smirked at her, in a way that confused Erica.  
“Yes, I will be. Now as I was saying, “ Erica was attempting to stay on the subject, “we can meet at this time once a week for an hour. Now, if you’re serious, I need you to fill out some paperwork,” she pulled it out of her briefcase and passed it to Franky.  
“Lawyer, paperwork, makes sense.”  
“This is the prison’s paperwork, not mine.”  
“So if I need a laywer – “  
“Well, are you going to appeal your case?”  
Franky shrugged and laughed quietly, “It’s all on camera. No use. But you know, policemen, firemen, lawyers…”  
Erica frowned, confused.  
Franky bit her lip from the inside, “You know, strippers right? It’s like the hot fireman thing, though personally I think I’d prefer – “  
“I don’t think those strippers are really…those professions,” Erica replied, shaking her head, wondering what the next year was going to be like.  
Franky smiled at Miss Davidson, wetting her bottom lip. She thought she was going to enjoy the next year, this woman seemed all professional but she was damn attractive. Franky wanted to dig deeper, and plus, even though she wouldn’t let on, she really did want her HSC.


End file.
